Phantom Astrominus
Phantom Astrominus is a Secret OC for Devil Beater X He is made by the user phantomorb62 He's bound to be a Haze user but he's well known for being an Isotope user. Appearance Phantom is an young adult who has black spiky hair, whilst wearing headphones with eyes. He dons a Shiny Black Top hat, black shirt and black trousers, he's also has a form of a ghost/shadow and white eyes along with a bandana. Moveset (WIP) MECHANIC MODE Moveset. Upgrades -Increase Phantom's total duration on all attacks. -Increase Phantom's stats majorly. Grants new abilities at 15/15/15 and something else at 50/50/50... -Increase Phantom's 'Isotope Silo' (F) damage. Relationships Unknown. Possibly related to NO ONE. Personality Unknown. Possibly chaotic. Trivia * He might be revamped * Coming soon. * Phantom * Phantom is yet a mystery to this day. * COMING SOON. * Coming soon. * Phantom has taunts referring to stuff (May change.) * He's bound to be a short-lived but powerful person. * Phantom's statistics might be changed or revamped. * His MECHANIC mode is bound to be his 'Final Form' after (???) * He may not be added because there may be flaws in the page or there may be broken things spotted by other people. Backstory Phantom, also known as Mr. Nixon, is a mechanic that constantly worked with advanced machinery, nuclear chemicals and with more deadly elements. He one day found a young boy wondering around in the streets covered in rags from head to toe. Nixon took him in and treated the boy like if he was a son, then making him a outfit to cover his skin, finally allowing him to go outside. Suddenly, an outbreak of raging civilians rushed and charged at him with a spear. The boy was unaware of this and was severely injured. Nixon recoiled in shock and he went to aid him. he gave the boy a pill that would of cured him of his rare condition. But it backfired, making him go into a coma for 3 months. Nixon had evil surged within his brain which would result in him not caring for the young boy and stabbed him in the stomach in response of his backfired aid. Years later, he was working on weaponry and building machines to exterminate the human race. As he worked, he empowered his weapons with dangerous elements and magic, he was then ready to carry out his plan. As he was about to fire a nuclear silo, it failed miserably: It wasn't powered enough, he was later then caught by the police and was sentenced to death as punishment. Years later he was brought back to life by his brother, only to become a shadow of blindness and darkness. His brother then died of an disease called 'ALS'. He went to his house and looked at it, everything was gone except for the things he left: His 3 weapons. He called them 'Isotope's weapons of Power'. After that something came into Nixon's brain. As if he wanted to kill the man he had just brought back to life. But normally stopping as he is a valuable teammate. Now he is here to bring back destruction.